List of Characters in Chronicles of War Series
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chronicles of War: Trial by Fire 2nd Recruit Training Battalion *'Lieutenant Colonel Bernard Koenig:' Training Battalion Commander =_ Company = *'Captain _:' *'First Sergeant _:' Follow Series *'Captain _:' Series commander *'Gunnery Sergeant _:' Series Gunnery Sergeant Platoon 2098 *'Staff Sergeant _:' Senior Drill Instructor *'Sergeant _:' Drill Instructor "Drill Hat" *'Sergeant _:' Drill Instructor "Kill Hat" *'Recruit _:' Platoon Guide *'Recruit _:' 1st Squad Leader *'Recruit Tom Laudr' 2nd squad leader His father, Sean, was born in Toronto, Canada and Sean's younger brother, his uncle Christopher was born in Buffalo, New York enlisted with the United States Marine Corps. Growing up in Wilmington, Delaware he went to Lincoln Park High School where he played on the school's varsity football team since his freshman year. *'Recruit _ Truefrost:' 3rd squad leader *'Recruit _:' 4th squad leader *'Recruit _ Farber:' scribe *'Recruit _ McAffee:' whiskey locker recruit *'Recruit _ Hause:' house mouse and former stuntman 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines Battalion Headquarters *'Lieutenant Colonel Chance "Stallion" Ryan:' Battalion Commander born in Ohio where his mother is a well-known politician accumulated a decent number of accommodations and awards throughout his career in the Marine Corps and is fairly decorated. *'Major Neal Baron:' Battalion Executive Officer who was awarded a Bronze Star and Purple Heart for his acts of bravery during Battle of Khafji part of Operation Desert Storm serving with the 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines *'Lieutenant Commander Wilson Stafford:' Battalion Surgeon born in Belfast, Ireland he and his parents emigrated to the United States in 1973 because of the increasing violence of "The Troubles" *'Captain Jasper Eckert:' he works as communications and information officer and is married with three children *'Sergeant Major Benjamin "War Machine" Silaz:' Battalion Sergeant Major who is the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. military. Through enough difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his fellow soldiers and regarded as an extremely skilled soldier. Throughout his career he has watched so many of his comrades die leaving him thick-skinned and short-fused. Charlie Company Headquarters *'Captain Jonathan Michael:' Charlie Company Commander callsign Cyclops Actual has already successful completed a tour of duty in both Afghanistan and Iraq whose grandfather was killed during the Normandy Invasion *'First Lieutenant Robert Henderson:' Company Executive Officer after originally enlisting in the Marine Corps Reserves while attending the University of California, Riverside he sought a commission in 2001 and was transferred from the 1st Marine Division Headquarters at Camp Pendleton. *'First Sergeant Jarred Kelly:' Company First Sergeant a 20-year veteran who had his best friend loose his arm in a firefight during his first tour in Afghanistan then during the 2003 invasion of Iraq his entire squad was killed in an ambush. Due to the weight of the losses he is seeking retirement after he finishes his next tour *'Gunnery Sergeant John Shaubs:' Company Operations Chief he is normally calm and speaks in a soft. He also reassures Corporal Christophers from time to time during the deployment after Lance Corporal Thomas is wouded First Platoon Headquarters *'Second Lieutenant Josh Stark:' First Platoon Leader callsign Cyclops 1 Actual he is the son of a San Franciscan lawyer and a graduate of the United States Naval Academy. He seems to be a confident leader and trusts his platoon to complete their objectives. *'Staff Sergeant Andrew Kaylor:' Platoon Sergeant a tough veteran he is highly respected by his men as a Platoon Sergeant on his third deployment he helps keeps his fellow Marines in check. *'Petty Officer Second Class Booth "Doc" Webber:' Hospital Corpsman Second Class he always wanted to become a doctor since he was a kid, but he didn't have the money to go to college so he joined the Navy and became a Hospital Corpsman. After going to the Medical Education and Training Campus in Fort Sam Houston, San Antonio, Texas and he got assigned to Fleet Marine Force. =Cyclops 1-1 = *'Sergeant Theo Patrick:' Tom's Squad Leader who has a son and wife that are concerned about his wellbeing ever since his wife's stepbrother was killed a month before Tom was assigned to his squad. He is the dominant and reassuring figure in the squad. **Cyclops 1-1 Alpha *'Corporal Derrick Jackson:' *'Lance Corporal Kraig Haegan:' Automatic Rifleman has a strong ambition to do what is right in every situation. *'Private First Class/Lance Corporal Tom Laudr:' The main character he grew up always wanting to be a Marine due to his family's heritage. After the 9/11 terror attack watching news of the War in Afghanistan and the 2003 invasion of Iraq Tom knew this was his chance. *'Private/Private First Class Omar Rasheed:' Brought up in a strict family he joined the Marine Corps despite his father's wishes. Breaking the family tradition of being civil engineers. **Cyclops 1-1 Bravo *'Corporal Eric Barrett:' Team Leader and Grenadier is the strategist and tactician of the squad. He is loyal to Sergeant Patrick formed a certain bond with the unit. *'Lance Corporal Alex Christophers:' A married, Mild-mannered, modest and humble, college-educated Marine who enlisted after 9/11 *'Private First Class/Lance Corporal Cody Siebert:' As a young boy Cody's father was an Army Ranger who was killed in action during Operation Just Cause. *'Private First Class Harold Wright:' Automatic Rifleman likes to play poker with the junior enlisted members of the platoon and are childhood friends with Lance Corporal Derrick Jackson who is the reason he enlisted. Likes to talk a lot in a loud and impudent demeanor and is often impatient. **Cyclops 1-1 Charlie *'Corporal Walter Garcia:' Team Leader a responsible, calm, and serious leader he never jokes around and has refined manner of speaking. His training and experience in the field causes him to react quickly. *'Lance Corporal Jason Thomas:' The first member of the platoon to be wounded in action when his squad is ambush by a sniper he is hit but "Doc" keeps stable after Sergeant Hansone drags him out of the firefight. *'Private/Private First Class Trevor Kowalski:' Had trouble deciding what he would do after high school when the Marines came to give a lecture about the Marine Corps it helped him decide to enlist. He is curious and optimistic being never having any family member in the military. *'Private Keshawn Miles:' Joined because my ass was sitting at home playing video games and watching TV when his father was getting annoyed and told me to get a job, he joined the Marines. He seems to be laid back at times and is very brash but he will participate activities when he has to. Chronicles of War: Return to the Fight 5th Marine Regiment Headquarters *'Colonel Chance Ryan:' 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines Battalion Headquarters *'Lieutenant Colonel Neal "Valkyrie" Baron:' *'Major Anton Hopes:' formerly Bravo Company's Commander he is known for being blinded by his strive for glory doing almost anything considered suicidal by his unit even at the expense of angering whose command he is under. *'Major _ Cantrell:' *'Captain Robert Henderson:' After serving in Charlie Company as the Executive Officer Henderson was promoted and transferred to Headquarters and Service Company replacing Cantrell as the intelligence and counterintelligence officer after his promotion to Major. *'Lieutenant Jeremy Woods:' Battalion Surgeon *'Sergeant Major Benjamin "War Machine" Silaz:' Bravo Company Headquarters *'Captain Clint Samuelson:' Charlie Company Headquarters *'Captain Jonathan Michael:' *'First Lieutenant _ Fontenot:' *'First Sergeant Jarred Kelly:' *'Gunnery Sergeant John Shaubs:' First Platoon Headquarters *'Second Lieutenant/First Lieutenant Josh Stark:' *'Staff Sergeant Andrew Kaylor:' *'Petty Officer Second Class Booth "Doc" Webber:' =Cyclops 1-1 = *'Sergeant Eric Barrett:' **Cyclops 1-1 Alpha *'Corporal Derrick Jackson:' *'Lance Corporal Trevor Kowalski:' *'Private Rolando Mendoza:' *'Private Scott Fisher:' **Cyclops 1-1 Bravo *'Corporal Tom Laudr:' *'Lance Corporal Jason Thomas:' *'Private First Class Erin O'Connor:' is a fresh faced recruit who rarely engages in the squads antics and is silently appreciative of Laudr's leadership skills *'Private First Class Cory Davis:' **Cyclops 1-1 Charlie *'Corporal Walter Garcia:' *'Lance Corporal Omar Rasheed:' *'Private First Class Keshawn Miles:' *'Private Jerry Hubbard:' is the oldest junior enlisted marine in the squad being 29 years old with no kids and a wife that hates him. Prior to his service in the Marine Corps when he was 17 he wanted to join the Army to become an Army Ranger after hearing news about the Battle of Mogadishu but quit halfway through basic training. After his failed attempt at joining the Army he worked at an electronics store in his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. Chronicles of War: Spartans Reborn Reconnaissance Training Company, Advanced Infantry Training Battalion 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion Headquarters *'Lieutenant Colonel Oscar Gordon:' Battalion Commander and son of a retired Army three-star Lieutenant General *'Major Timothy Peterson:' He is well respected by his peers as an effective member of the unit but is known for having an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions based on his reputation as the commander of 2/6 Echo Company. *'Sergeant Major Sven Whitacre:' Bravo Company Headquarters *'Captain George Lucius:' Prior to his service in the Marine Corp he enlisted in the Army National Guard to help pay off college loans. During his service in the National Guard his unit the 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 28th Infantry Division was deployed in both Operation Desert Storm and Operation Joint Guardian. His service in the National Guard changed him causing him to pursue a commission in the Marine Corp. *'First Lieutenant Trey Gurrera:' *'First Sergeant Ellis Gallagher:' Despite the length of his service in the Marine Corps, Gallagher's career is undistinguished. Third Platoon Headquarters *'First Lieutenant Bradley McCord:' Fairly headstrong and aggressive he uses these qualities to lead his men into battle. He cares for his teammates deeply, and while reminded the value of the objectives at hand. *'Gunnery Sergeant Josiah Franks:' Platoon Sergeant *'Sergeant Gary Brooks:' Special Equipment NCO *'Corporal/Sergeant Wyatt Mobley:' Field Radio Operator *'Petty Officer Third Class Dwain Blackman:' Special Amphibious Reconnaissance Corpsman =Boxer 3-1 = *'Staff Sergeant Clarence Zane:' Team Leader *'Corporal/Sergeant Felton Cole:' Assistant Team Leader *'Lance Corporal/Corporal Mark Winfield:' Radio Operator *'Lance Corporal/Corporal Vance Stuart:' Assistant Radio Operator born in a commune =Boxer 3-2 = *'Staff Sergeant Evan Miller:' Team Leader *'Sergeant Allen Parker:' Assistant Team Leader who was awarded the Silver star for his actions during the Battle of Nasiriyah. When he was in Alpha Company he saved his platoon from an ambush. *'Corporal/Sergeant Tom Laudr:' Radio Operator *'Lance Corporal Adan Rice:' Assistant Radio Operator =Boxer 3-3 = *'Sergeant/Staff Sergeant James Clark:' Team Leader was born and spent his childhood in Kansas. During saw action in defense of a refugee village *'Corporal/Sergeant Howard Weis:' Assistant Team Leader his parents were officers in the Army *'Corporal Jim White:' Radio Operator *'Lance Corporal/Corporal Darren Lane:' Assistant Radio Operator Miscellaneous *'Corporal Keith Robinson:' A Reporter he is native New Yorker who was orphaned at the young age of 6 he was placed in the care of his aunt who he has fond memories of after learning she had a stroke *'Shahnaaz Taha:' A Muslim civilian woman resistant to the violence caused by the insurgency assisting coalition forces. She was raised to be absolute obedience by her late father a retired Brigadier General in the Iraqi Republican Guard. Later she traveled to England where she received a Medical degree at the University of Cambridge. Seeing how western women aren't subjected to the same rules as Muslim women she moved to England. In April 2003 she received news her mother was ill and return to look after her and worked as a nurse at a children's' hospital. *'Aaron Laudr:' Tom's Uncle *'Michael Laudr:' Tom's Father who was a firefighter *'Jessica Laudr:' Tom's Sister who is in the Coast Guard *'Amanda (Jacobs) Laudr:' Tom's Mother *'Captain Jacqueline Russell:' Marine Helicopter Pilot *'Private First Class Kym Rowell:' A female Marine Motor Vehicle Operator enlisted after her boyfriend cheated on her and was feed up with people not taking her seriously. After bootcamp and MCT she reports to her unit reminisces over her experiences with her ex-boyfriend, yet remains spiteful towards him. *'Private Ellen Grace:' *'Staff Sergeant Mack Hardy:' Special Boat Service *'Sergeant Riley Newcastle:' Special Boat Service *'Corporal Mike Lovejoy:' Special Boat Service *'Corporal Doyle Crawford:' Special Boat Service *'Sheik _:' a renown Iraqi citizen who received respectful reputation for helping rural communities who befriended Lieutenant Colonel Neal Baron and his command staff before being murdered. *'Karen Buenaventura:' From Hawaii wants to learn more languages. She has a dream of joining the military and becoming a polyglot so that she can work in intelligence. *'Lenard Snyder:' Part of the combat engineer squad attached to the 2/5 who went to bootcamp with Cody Siebert *'Chief Warrant Officer 3 _:' Infantry Weapons Officer